How to be Sirius
by ginnylafurie
Summary: "On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans."
1. Où l'on prouve son courage

**Auteur **: ginnylafurie

**Titre : **How to be Sirius

…J'avoue, le titre est naze mais il a au moins le mérite de me faire rire.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Et nous ne l'en remercierons jamais assez ;-)

**Résumé**** : **On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans.

**Note : **Dans la série Sirius et les portraits….

* * *

_Où l'on prouve son courage_

- Holà, jeune manant ! Que faîtes vous donc dans ces couloirs alors que tous les autres chevaliers de ce château sont déjà à l'entraînement ? Etes-vous venus demander conseil au meilleur d'entre eux : le chevalier du Catogan ?

Sirius s'arrêta net devant le portrait, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il n'était déjà pas en avance…

- Tout d'abord, ce château est une école, par conséquent, les nombreuses personnes que vous voyez à longueur de journées sont des élèves et le meilleur d'entre eux, c'est moi, donc, non, je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils.

- Voyons sac à vin ! Ne jouez pas avec les mots, nous sommes tous des chevaliers au fond de nous ! Et je vous prierez de vous excuser pour l'affront que vous venez de me faire !

- Excusez-moi répondit humblement Sirius, d'avoir dit la vérité à portée de vos délicates oreilles.

- Décidément, les nouvelles recrues sont de plus en plus insolentes. Jeune homme, je vous propose un défi, déterminons lequel de nous est le plus apte et le plus digne à enseigner le noble art de l'épée à de jeunes impétueux !

- Je relève le défi, chevalier du Catogan, dîtes-moi ce que je dois faire pour vous prouver le courage de mon cœur !

- C'est très simple, vraiment. Voyez-vous ces cœurs de biches qui rient grassement dans cette contrée voisine ? Il suffira de les désarmer. Le premier à en avoir désarmé le plus sera le prochain maître d'arme.

Sirius observa le portrait se trouvant juste à côté et où se trouvaient six hommes en train de festoyer.

- Très bien, accepta Sirius, mais n'ayant pas d'épée, je me servirais de ma baguette. A trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

Sirius, rapide comme l'éclair, lança six sortilèges. Et six épées tombèrent sur le sol. A l'emplacement même où se trouvaient six mains un instant plus tôt, il n'y avait désormais plus que de légères traces de brûlures.

Le chevalier du Catogan arriva ensuite en courant, traînant son poney derrière lui et ne put que constater sa défaite.

- Et bien jeune homme… Je crois que vous êtes digne d'enseigner le savoir de nos aïeux aux guerriers de demain.

- Vous m'en voyez fort honoré répondit Sirius avant de partir en courant vers la salle de Métamorphose.

* * *

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Je sais bien professeur mais c'est à cause du chevalier du Catogan.

McGonagall le regarda intensément.

- Explications.

- Eh bien, il m'a provoqué en duel, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser… L'honneur des Gryffondor vous comprenez.

- Mr Black, vous m'avez donné à peu de chose près le même motif la semaine dernière pour expliquer votre retard, sauf qu'il s'agissait du portrait de Dame Euphemia qui vous demandait des conseils de coiffure… mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je vous crois ! Asseyez-vous !

Et c'est sous le regard admiratif de Peter, blasé de Remus et amusé de James que Sirius alla s'asseoir, la tête basse.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'imagine la scène parfaitement : Sirius, marchant dans les couloirs, tellement charismatique, qu'il se fait même aborder par les portraits.^^_


	2. Où l’on espère que cela passera

_Où l'on espère que cela passera inaperçu_

- Ah ! James ! Tu tombes bien ! J'avais à te parler.

- Sirius… Je suis à côté de toi depuis plus de deux heures…

- Peu importe. Tu te rappelles ce livre sur les moldus qu'on a lu hier. Celui qui parlait de la théorie de ce célèbre sorcier un peu bizarre sur leurs moyens de transports ?

- Oui, bien sûr, moi je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait toutes les trois heures.

- Si tu vises ce pauvre Peter…

- Non Sirius, c'est toi que je vise et comme tu as pu le remarquer au match de la semaine dernière, je vise plutôt bien. Et ce n'est pas Peter qui m'a hurlé dessus parce que j'avais, à sa demande, ranger sa baguette et qu'il l'a cherché « toute la matinée !! » Mais je suppose que tu as oublié…

- Tu suppose bien et maintenant, laisse-moi parler. Le livre parlait donc des transports qu'utilisent les moldus, notamment les transports en commun, et plus particulièrement le bus.

En fait, tu vois, un bus c'est un peu comme une voiture, mais en plus grand, et qui peut donc accueillir beaucoup plus de monde. C'est un peu carré et souvent très coloré pour attirer les gens. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est son fonctionnement. Vu que c'est beaucoup plus grand qu'une voiture, on pourrait se demander qu'elle puissance le fait fonctionner. Et bien je me suis renseigné et il apparaîtrait que c'est la même chose que pour les voitures. En fait, on remplit le bus, le réservoir du bus pour être plus précis, d'une substance très énergétique qui va permettre au bus de rouler plusieurs heures d'affilées. Il roule grâce à des roues, tu comprends ? Et donc, cette substance très prisée est directement utilisable. Une fois achetée, les moldus n'ont pas besoin de la transformer pour apporter de l'énergie au véhicule. En fait, si on ce soucie des détails, cette substance s'appelle l'essence…

James, qui jusque là était resté perplexe, l'interrompit.

- Attend Sirius, tout ça pour dire que tu t'es trompé ? Je savais bien que les bus ne fonctionnaient pas au charbon de bois ! Tu pouvais pas dire tout de suite que tu avais tort ?

- Argh ! Jamesie, ne soit pas si brusque !


	3. Où l'on aurait préféré comprendre

_Je sais bien qu'il n'y a aucune chronologie, que ce soit entre les différents chapitres ou bien dans leur publication, mais je veux juste pouvoir écrire sur Sirius quand l'envie devient irrépressible. En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture ;-)_

_

* * *

_

_Où l'on aurait préféré comprendre plus tôt _

Sirius paraissait toujours sur le point d'étouffer. S'étouffer de rire, de fierté, de fureur. Quelque soit la raison, elle était toujours excessive.

Remus était celui qui parvenait à le calmer, à lui rendre peu à peu une sérénité qui semblait l'avoir quittée pour toujours.

Remus sentait quand Sirius était trop las pour s'énerver mais que pourtant il s'étouffait quand même avec des sentiments trop forts – volontairement. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Alors dans ces cas là, Remus était là pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal à lui-même.

James savait comment faire exploser Sirius. Mieux, il savait quand il devait le faire.

Quand Sirius avait accumulé trop de ressentiments, trop de non-dits, qu'il ne pouvait plus tout garder pour lui sous-peine de devenir une bombe à retardement, alors James trouvait les mots, trouvait ce qui déclencherait l'explosion et leur ramènerait le Sirius de toujours.

Mais c'est Remus qui poussa Sirius à bout après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante. Pour entendre ses raisons, pour comprendre, pour pouvoir lui pardonner.

Et c'est James qui calma Sirius quand il commença à sortir avec Lily. Pour ne plus voir cette rancune à peine dissimulée dans ces yeux gris qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de détourner.

Peter, lui, ne savait jamais ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi calmer le grand Sirius Black d'un mot ou au contraire le pousser dans ses retranchements. Pouvoir l'apaiser.

Mais les sentiments si forts de Sirius l'effrayaient. On ne pouvait pas contenir autant de choses sans tout faire péter un jour – et Peter savait qu'il ne voulait pas être là à ce moment.

Pourtant, c'est Peter qui sût le rassurer, endormir ces craintes quant à la sécurité de Lily, James et du petit Harry.

C'est aussi Peter qui le fit s'étouffer, de haine, de souffrance, de rire…il lui semblait pour toujours.


End file.
